


【锤基ABO】小妈文学《枯骨》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: PWP
Relationships: thorki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

《枯骨》（一）

Thor odinson透过窗户看到他新一个年轻又漂亮的后母。  
原以为这次老头子会一如既往地搞几个妖艳贱货回来，浑身胭脂气味，像一朵朵纸玫瑰，庸俗而破败。等搞坏了，就扔进下水道，随她们腐烂。

只是没想到这次来的人还挺有意思的。

他的新后妈是个男性omega。

一身挺拔的黑色西装，安静地站在车外等待管家把他的行李拿出来，丝毫看不出来的军妓营，反而能从举手投足里感受到些许贵族气质。

但又能怎么样呢？  
或许他比那些莺莺燕燕们聪明，知道处在社会底层的军妓里用徒有表面的清冷气质掩盖低微的灵魂，吸引像老头子这样的衣冠禽兽。

可他最多是朵玻璃玫瑰，依旧易碎，依旧低廉，依旧廉价。

在阿斯加德，在borson家，从来不缺这类人。  
女人们亦或者omega们总是想方设法地爬进这座古堡，爬上odin borson将军的床，狂妄地以为可以用自己破败的肉体和外表想在这个最古老的欧洲氏族中占下一席之地。

可能老头子就喜欢看娇艳欲滴的美人化作一幅幅枯骨，odinson看着一步步向噩梦走来的男子，拉上窗帘的一瞬间默默许下新的愿望。

这次的后妈还能活的久点。

毕竟爱看靡颜腻理慢慢被啃食的可不止他Borson一个。

Thor等到仆人上来叫他下去用晚餐时才慢悠悠地走下楼，父亲和新母亲早就在桌前坐好，烛光的映衬下Thor才真正看清楚他这位新母亲的面容。

的确是不可多得的、娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
尤其是那双犹如猫眼石的双眸，摇曳的烛光在他的眼眶中耸动、跳跃、挣扎。

“Thor，这是你的新母亲。”Thor看着父亲脸上堆满的笑容和身旁美人抿着的唇的美人，自己的嘴角也不知为何扬了上去。  
“Loki Laufeyson。你看起来很开心？”  
Thor握住了伸过来的手，“还好，很高兴您能加入这个家，母亲。”  
“叫我Loki就好。”Thor感受到握住的手因为母亲这个称呼微微颤抖了一下，但手的主人脸上仍就是浅浅的笑意，满眼的温柔。

Thor松开手的一瞬间想起来了刚才想到的让他高兴的那件事。

如果那双眼溢满泪水，那具身体伤痕累累，那双手颤抖着伸向他，嘶哑的声音说着……  
“救救我……”

这得会有多美不胜收呢？

之后的日子似乎也没跟之前有什么不同，Loki在这个家存在感很低，也不会像之前的那些蠢货一样仗着自己的身份对着家仆发号施令，Thor也不知道他在忙些什么，大多数时间都会在自己的房间里带着，有时会陪Odin去办些部队里办些公事，还有一些时间会抱本厚厚的书坐在庭院里喝下午茶。  
透过窗户看母亲喝茶看书也成了Thor的新爱好，这挺无趣的，Thor自己也清楚。  
但视线总会不由自主的飘香那副身体，那双眼睛。

他身上的温柔，跟这座大宅如此的格格不入，Thor也沉迷于这份宁静的美好。

除了晚上。

后妈的叫❔床声真的很大。  
最开始也不过是深夜睡不着在走廊里乱晃，不知不觉走上了楼，路过后母房间的时候听到里面传来的一声声娇❔喘，一声声的打在Thor的心脏上，一声声唤起Thor内心的欲望。  
自此之后，Thor独自一人躺在床上的夜里，总是能听到楼上若隐若现的呻❔吟，时大时小。  
年轻的alpha辗转反侧，满脑子都是后妈洁白的酮❔体，修长的脖颈，凹陷的腰窝。  
翘而肉感的臀部随着身上人的动作摇动着，白花花的，透着情欲的粉色。

而在这一场场的chun梦里，贯穿后母的只有一个人，那就是Thor自己。

在Borson家其实并无所谓纲常伦理，Odin本来就不是什么好人，odinson也从未打算当什么正人君子，但给自己老爹戴绿帽的事情还是需要一定的心理建设。更何况对Thor来说，他下不去这个手，对Loki。

Thor的日子更加的单调乏味了，他和Loki几乎说不上话，每天都有处理不完的军队事务，但总会记得看看在院子里打发时间的Loki，然后在一个又一个夜里被汗津津的美梦困扰……

直到Thor迎来自己的热❔潮❔期。

年轻alpha的热❔潮❔期总是猛烈而莽撞，在信息素的指引下本能地向着身边的Omega靠拢，这座空荡荡的大宅子里除了仆人，有且只有一位Omega——Thor年轻的后母。原本清淡的信息素突然就变得浓重了起来，Thor爱上了Loki身上的味道，甜腻过后是冷冽的香气，就像那双刻意充满笑意的瑰绿色眼眸深处，有着掩盖不了的冰冷和杀意。

这一点，大概只有Thor发现了。

夜幕笼罩每一存土地后，Thor似乎又幻听了。也许怪这不合时宜的热潮期吧，年轻的alpha再次踏上了通往楼上的阶梯，走向了让他魂牵梦绕的那个人。

Loki的确在做❔爱，而且他忘记了关紧房门。  
Lok的确在做❔爱，不过他是在跟自己做❔爱。

他的后母躺在卧室外面书房里的沙发上，一个腿高高翘起搭在沙发靠背上，另一只脚踩在沙发扶手上。他看不到门缝外的眼睛，但门缝外的眼睛看到了那双骨节修长的手所做的一切，双股见若隐若现的柱状物，看到了双腿间水亮亮的粘❔稠，看到了和梦里如出一辙的透着粉色的皮肤，看到了和梦里一样晃动着的肉❔臀。Loki一个手安抚着自己早已挺翘的欲❔望，另一只手带动着柱体进进出出，头埋在沙发里，随着手下的动作不停地呜咽着，随着欲望不停地挣扎着……

Thor轻轻带上了房门，他不想就此冲进去打扰后母的好事，但脑海里都是刚才那副美景。年轻的alpha的脚步都在透露他的好心情，他一直不解年事已高的老头子哪里来的这么多精力日日笙歌，何况Loki还会定期的服用安眠药，如果真的每天劳作，以老头子的疯狂程度，那副身体早就被搞坏了。Omega仍旧完美的躯体告诉了Thor一个真相——所谓后母不过是徒有虚名罢了，那些安眠药估计也是被喂给老头子吃了。

好一个狡猾的兔子。  
没两天就是圣诞节了，那就给这只小兔子送些礼物吧。

圣诞节当天Loki在忙活了很久，其实一直以来他都不需要下厨的，但还是执拗地要跑进厨房里忙东忙西。Thor突然想到了安眠药的事情，说不定这只小兔子还在谋划着什么，比如杀掉自己的枕边人或者整个Borson家族。

Loki在晚餐的时候冲着Odin笑得很开心，在Thor眼里这甜腻的笑容比以往更加刻意，看来非常有必要调查一下这个看起来人畜无害的小家伙了。

但一切都等到今晚之后再说。

“Thor，你没给你母亲准备礼物吗？”  
Odin的突然发问打断了Thor的思绪，“当然父亲，为了庆祝你们新婚，也作为圣诞节礼物，我找到了非常特别的礼物……”Thor打开了早就准备好的黑色礼盒，里面摆着一朵蔷薇，蓝宝石做的。“这是前些年您扳倒Cumberbatch家族时候丢失的他们家族宝物——蓝蔷薇，最近突然就出现在了黑市上，我找人鉴过了，是真品。希望您们的爱情就像这朵蓝宝石玫瑰一样，永垂不朽。”  
“费心思了！”Odin看着熠熠生辉的宝石，大笑着将他举起来仔细观赏，却没有注意到旁边脸色渐白的Loki。

“母亲？你不舒服吗？”  
“啊…可能最近有点感冒发热，这会儿是不太舒服，我先回卧室了，你们继续，抱歉。”Loki站起身准备回去，抬眼却看到Tho满眼担心的样子。  
“那我一会让人给您送杯姜茶上来，喝了应该会舒服些。”  
“好的，谢谢你，Thor。”  
“我的荣幸，母亲。”Thor看着Loki离去的背影，是时候去为Loki准备专门的礼物了。

等到一切都归于寂静时，Thor翻进了Loki的卧室。今天圣诞节老爷子喝得多了点，早早就被送回了自己的房间，顺便还被喂了点安眠药。看着穿着丝质睡衣的loki毫无防备的背着月光睡着，alpha再也无法压制住自己内心的欲望，握紧了手中墨绿的丝带，悄无声息地走向床上的可人。

Omega的睡眠似乎很浅，thor刚把丝带系在他的眼眶，他就不安地动了动。alpha坐在床边，内心似乎还有些挣扎，但手却还是抚上了床上的身体，这具让他魂牵梦绕的身体。一瞬间被抑制剂压住的情绪在身体里不断爆炸，thor疯狂的想像梦里一般将他压在身下，舔❔舐他的后颈，他的乳头，他的小腹，他的腿根，他的小腿，他的全部；thor想用自己的坚硬的身体贯穿omega脆弱的穴❔口，在温❔热粘❔稠的甬❔道里不断摩擦，在紧致的生❔zhi❔腔里成结，然后将对方灌满，满到溢出来。

Thor想他是爱他的，他的目光无法移开，他的心跳随着他的一举一动加速或放缓，他满脑子都是loki，他的后母，他父亲的情人，他的爱人。

Alpha越发肆无忌惮的动作最终还是弄醒了对方，他的母亲像只炸毛的小猫一样弹起来，一把打开还在玩弄自己乳头的手掌，正准备扯开附在眼睛上的丝带，却被那双手逮住，紧紧地用什么布料和床头的柱子绑在了一起。  
黑暗似乎带给他一阵无形的恐惧，他的身体却无比的雀跃。下❔身肉眼可见的挺立了起来，ru头也硬的不像话，将这一切看在眼里的thor强忍着自己不要笑出声，默默地释放了更多的信息素来引诱对方落入自己为他准备的礼物中。omega的信息素也渐渐浓郁了起来，叫嚣着回应alpha的邀请。

情❔欲之火一点即燃。

Thor用手指磨蹭loki的嘴唇，对方欲拒还迎的姿态着实诱人，“你是谁？放开我！！”  
小猫撕咬着alpha的肩头，双腿却不自觉的开的更大，他快要臣服于alpha暴劣的信息素，但道义还在支撑着他最后的理智。

Alpha强硬的吻让最后着根理智崩断了，Thor感受到了来自后母的顺从，对方笨拙的舌头也开始溜进自己的口腔来回应自己的邀请。alpha放过了已经被咬得通红的嘴唇，转向了被冷落的双乳。Loki很瘦，身上根本没什么肉，当然除了他那弹性十足的屁❔股。Thor吸允着一边的ru首，嘴唇甚至能感受到皮肤下面的肋骨，还有肋骨下跳动的心脏。一只手揉搓着另一边的ru房，另一只手将睡衣下的腿扛在臂弯里，让它们开的更大，让他们距离更近。

这是thor第一次如此近距离地、真真切切地听loki的叫❔床❔声，比隔着门板隔着墙体更加婉转动听，有时候是隐忍，有时候是放❔浪，但无论如何，都不断撩拨着欲火。  
odinson突然觉得第一次见面时不该将他这位后妈比作玻璃玫瑰，他是那朵蓝蔷薇，是宝石，是无价之宝。

而小白兔此时浑然是一只发了qing的小猫。  
断断续续的呻吟里混杂着骂骂咧咧的话语，控诉alpha的禽兽，腰肢却还是主动抬高，主动贴的更近。  
他的后母的睡衣下未着寸缕，thor隔着自己的裤子都感受到了他的湿润，便不再磨磨蹭蹭地等着omega彻底卸下防备，释放出自己坚挺已久的家伙随即进入身下扭动的身体。

好暖。

Thor一下一下耸动着腰肢，想把omega似火的身体钉在自己的yin jing上，想把甬道里多余的水分都挤出来，想占据他的所有。

Alpha撕咬着omega的耳廓，抚摸着他的大腿，揉搓着他的屁股，他并非处❔子，却是第一次如此动情。他满脑子都被情❔欲占满，满脑子都是他的爱人，他的母亲，他的蓝玫瑰。

蓝玫瑰，蓝玫瑰，花语是绝望啊…

在loki不断地呻吟中，thor将他的后母带上了色欲的巅峰，一起又坠入了伦理的绝望中。

Thor的结撑满了omega脆弱的生❔zhi❔腔，他们拥吻着，哪怕墨绿色的丝绸阻碍了彼此的视线，他们知道彼此将是各自生命里的希望，生命里的绝望，为他而生，为他而亡。

让我们…一起化作枯骨吧…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP

《枯骨》（二）

Loki laufeyson腰酸背痛地躺靠在巨大的浴池里，心里五味杂陈。

Well，他昨天被“强奸”了。

被一个不知名的alpha蒙住眼，仅仅因为他的信息素，就被干晕了过去。  
FUCK，那个狗娘养的滚蛋好像还内射了。

早上醒过来的时候只有一片狼藉的卧室，人早就溜了，还带走了绑住他的布料，只留下自己手腕上的勒痕。

刺眼的红色不断提醒着loki昨晚发生的事，能是谁呢？这个大宅里alpha并不多，尤其是能有这种强度的信息素的。最近新来的那个管家？还是昨晚圣诞party里来的那几个富家子弟？

能记得的好像仅仅剩下自己狠狠咬了歹徒的肩膀，应该是流血了，血液里拥有更强烈的信息素，是极具攻击性的辛辣味，混着血液的铁锈味，再一次把自己推上了高潮。

今晚怕是吃了安眠药也要失眠了。  
不，从今晚开始，不能吃了。  
他肯定歹心再起的，Loki要亲手逮住这个小兔崽子。

千刀万剐。

Loki整个早晨都没出现在众人面前，用“身体抱恙”的缘由，在卧室一直躲着。身上都是纵欲过后留下的印记，昨晚“他”像只小狗一样趴在自己的身上啃来啃去，从锁骨到腿根甚至到脚背，都有他吻过的痕迹。乳头到现在还是肿的，早上洗澡的时候火辣辣的疼。  
这些的确都可以用衣服盖住，但omega身上的饫甘餍肥的味道是怎么也掩盖不了的，从头发丝但脚趾都在告诉别人：昨晚我很满足。  
如果这让死老头知道了，还等不到看他驾鹤西去，自己的脑袋就会挂在阁楼墙上当标本。

敲门声不合时宜地想起，剪短了loki乱糟糟的思绪，“母亲，您还好吗？需要帮您请家庭医生过来吗？”  
“不必了，谢谢你，Thor。昨晚你送过来的姜水起了作用，我现在好多了，午饭会跟老爷和你一起用的，请放心。”loki回味着从一个比自己还大的男人嘴里说出“母亲”这个词带来的怪异感，无论听多少遍还是会头皮发麻。他是怎么如此平静地一遍一遍叫自己母亲，还用着无比温暖的笑容和语气。  
“好吧，那您休息，不打扰了。”

Thor Odinson，Borson唯一的儿子，阿斯加德最年轻的将军。Loki还清楚地记得进到borson大宅的那天，他无意间瞟到了现在窗边看着他的金发男子，虽然看不太清他的表情，到能感受到收敛不住的厌恶感。那种从骨子里对他的身份、他的微薄的尊严、他整个人的蔑视，隔着窗户Loki都仿佛如芒在背。  
这个继子不好惹，接下来的每一步都必须更加小心。Loki只身一人踏入冰冷的大宅，内心不停地告诫自己要打起一万分的精神，之后的每一天，都会是像站在悬崖边，稍有不慎唯一的结果就是粉身碎骨。

Loki原以为之后的每一天他跟这位继子会针锋相对地度过每一天，不料第一次晚餐Thor和善的态度让Omega百思不得其解，那张和善的脸庞都开始让Loki怀疑他是不是另有企图。之后的日子里继子对他的态度并没有太大变化，尊敬、友善，甚至还有点越线的关心。  
每次注视着那深蓝色的瞳孔的时候，Loki总会想小时候起可以看到海浪的房间，还有背后的父母。那是深埋在记忆里的碎片，是他生命的余晖。

他在后来每一天表现出来的态度，一点点侵蚀着loki对他的防备心。  
他开始变成这个冰冷的牢笼里唯一的热源，像是一把大火，猛烈而危险。  
他好像对Thor有点心软了。

Omega画了整整两天暗中一个个排查这栋房子里的alpha，从仆人到管家，甚至去打听了平安夜那天来参加party的那几个富家子弟，可惜的是他一无所获，这些人要不是醉得不省人事被扛回了家，要不就是在忙碌自己的工作。

所以那晚的“鬼”到底藏在了哪？  
Loki都要破罐子破摔了，甚至准备等下次他再翻进自己卧室的时候直接杀了他，快捷方便。他甚至都掏出了自己藏在床底以备不时之需的手枪，还有一些毒针等乱七八糟防身的东西。

那晚的确是爽透了，但这并不影响杀了他这个更棒的愿望。

毕竟没人不爱死亡和XING爱。

正当年轻的后妈盘算需不需要向继子求救时，管家却传来消息说边境突然爆发叛乱，Odinson和Borson纷纷上了战场，战事紧张到两人都没有跟Loki告别，就匆匆离去只留他一人独守这偌大的宅子，原本有序进行的计划也被迫停止，每天全部的时间都用来解决各种杂事还有一群冷嘲热讽的贵族亲戚们。

他的大狗狗跑了，猎物也跑了。

Loki百无聊赖地躺在自己的大床上，一天天计算者他们什么时候才回来，明明自己床头柜里的安眠药都要吃完了，甚至有时候都不需要他们就能安然睡去。

太没劲了。

睡得太好的夜晚过于无趣，他讨厌失眠，但不讨厌夜晚。只有夜晚，他才能听到自己的心跳声，一下一下刺痛他的神经，他的记忆，他享受这种绵延的痛楚，就像是一道道割在自己的肉体上，鲜血溢出伤口时才知道自己还活着。

过了一个多月，Borson先回来了，遗憾的是他是被抬回来的，这都要感谢发生在战场上一个无心的意外，还好他没有就此交了小命。原本高高在上的Borson老将军身上都是炮弹碎片划过的伤痕，深深浅浅也，纵横交错，不停着冒着血和脓。整个大宅的人都忙忙碌碌地照顾这位伤员，Loki坐在他的“爱人”床边，假惺惺地挤了几滴眼泪，跟一众仆人心照不宣地安慰被病痛折磨的家主，顺便大义凌然地担下了照顾borson起居的重任。

他太喜欢这个意外了。

看着躺在床上的家主身体每况愈下的家主，持续高烧不下导致他都有些神志不清，Loki拿着冰毛巾慢慢地擦拭过每一处伤痕，努力不让心中的雀跃显在自己苍白的脸上。

猎物到手了。

虽然比之前预定的早了点，但好在现在发生的一切都符合当初的盘算。Odin Borson喜欢揉碎美丽的玫瑰这是军妓营里众人皆知的，即使Loki在那不过呆了半个月也对他的“英勇事迹”略有耳闻，但可惜的是Loki Laufeyson的人生目标就是看着这颗苍星一天天枯萎，然后碎成渣滓。

唯一的缺陷就是大狗狗怎么还不回来，再不回来，他就看不到父子告别的场景了，这样人生又少了好多乐趣。

他好想他。

老头子的状态越来越差，边境的战事也是，经常好几天都是节节败退的消息。整个家族都人心惶惶，如果老爷撒手人寰再加上少爷战死沙场，这个大宅可能就会变成血淋淋的屠宰场，这个国家想扳倒borson一家的人太多了。

Loki每天以泪洗面，俨然一个看不到未来的绝望又软弱的omega。这当然是假的，他很乐意当一个drama queen，从见到borson第一面起他就开始扮演最对他胃口的理想型，再一步步从泥潭深处爬上阿斯加德市最荣耀的家族，再看着这个家族一点点落败，简直是乐趣无穷，比直接杀了他们有意思多了。

这个家年轻的夫人每天晚上掰着手指头算自己的老爷到底还能撑几天，直到有一晚那双陌生而熟悉的手再次用丝带蒙住了自己的眼，摸上了自己的腰。

他的呼吸喷薄在自己蠢蠢欲动的腺体上，感谢那个混蛋蒙眼布，loki感觉自己的感官被放大了一万倍。omega僵着身子不敢动，任凭那双温暖的手在自己的睡衣里来回游走，手掌拂过他的小腹，他的RU尖，轻轻拉扯着，不停折磨那脆弱的两点。再一点点往下摩挲，直直奔向omega的下TI。

再等等，还不是时候。

“鬼”一只手上下套弄着omega半bo的x器，还不忘按摩他悲催的M眼，“睡美人”差点被他这一串动作弄得叫出声，可“鬼”犹如吃不饱的婴儿，是欲望和贪婪的化生，loki能感受到他灼热的目光紧紧盯着自己不争气早已湿润的下TI，盯着藏在nang袋下因为挑逗而一张一合的C穴，滚烫的呼吸混着辛辣的信息素不停地引诱着omega释放出动QING的味道，一同坠入地狱。

可惜的是金发的歹徒太投入了，以至于没有注意到身下人上半身的动作，等反应过来的时候散发着冷光的匕首已经比上了他的喉管。

黑暗中Loki layfeyson的声音像是冰锥，划破YIN靡的气氛。

“Thor Odinson，你告诉妈妈，是不是你对每一个新来的后妈都热衷做这种事？”

Loki一只手拿着比匕首，另一只手慢悠悠解下蒙在自己眼睛上的墨绿色丝绸。房间里一片黑暗，但这并不影响他欣赏继子傻眼的表情。

感谢那天自己的迷糊走错了楼层，撞见了一丝不挂的继子，还有他快要愈合的背上的抓痕和肩膀上的齿印。loki还顺势出演了一个清纯omega撞见alpha裸替时的娇羞，慌不择路的跑了出去。

Odinson不愧是son of odin，父子俩各有各的变态。alpha竟然拥有两种味道的信息素，平时在众人年前收敛住的是温和的海风，夜晚来临化作猛兽，爆发出的是伏特加般辛辣又沉醉的味道。它们迷惑了omega的嗅觉，让他从一开始就没有怀疑过这个男人。  
真不愧是odin的儿子。

Loki泯着嘴轻笑着看着年前的alpha，手中的刀却趁着对方发愣的几秒住狠狠地插进了他的大臂，血浆在刀刃拔出的瞬间顺着胳膊汩汩地流下，

Thor吃痛地弹起身，却被看似柔弱的omega压在身子底下动弹不得。眼看着下一刀直冲心脏，情急之下alpha捞起旁边的枕头挡住了从上而下的利刃，左肩胛骨被划了一条长长的口子，血将白衬衣染红。继子只好抱着胳膊滚到床的另一边，看着他的后妈舔舐着刀面上的鲜血，绿色的眸子里充满火焰，不是愤怒，是野兽即将捕获猎物的兴奋。

“你真的是想杀了我，母亲。”  
“当然，那晚你也不是真的QJ了我吗？”omega看着被自己逼到角落的alpha喘着粗气靠在床头，两腿之间的凸起完全没有低下头的趋势。  
“那是合J。你明明湿得像个后巷的BIAO子，还在我身下不停地扭动想要更多。”  
“看来你很喜欢给odin带绿帽啊，是不是每个后妈都先受完老头的折磨再接受你无微不至的安慰？”  
Loki重新爬回了继子的身前，正准备提起刀再来一下，小腹上突然被抵上了冰凉的枪口。

“你大可杀了我，odinson，只要你舍得我肚子里你的头生子。”omega看着今晚第二次被震惊到的继子身体都有些颤抖，“不可能，上一次距离现在都快2个半月快3个月了，你一点都没显，你又在撒谎。”  
“我只不过是一直用了束腹带罢了。你不信就开枪，没什么好犹豫——”loki话还没说完就被alpha一个翻身彻底压在身下，thor颤抖着用占满自己血的手磨蹭着loki的薄唇，用血把它们染成鲜红色。“那你真的要杀了我吗，loki？”肩胛骨的伤口还在不停地流血，一滴一滴地落在omega的脸上，化作一朵朵娇艳的花，就像Omega本人。

可alpha并没有得到任何口头上的回答，相反他的后母紧紧地搂住他的脖子，用行动回他了这个问题。odinson尝到loki嘴唇上自己血液和两人信息素混合在一起的味道，铁锈味伴着各种烈酒，让他更无法控制自己的欲望。他后母的舌头就像一条火蛇，滚烫地挤入自己的口腔，用力地和自己的舌头交缠，奋力地索取自己嘴里稀薄的空气。

他们的爱是下流的，是高尚的，是粉身碎骨的。

Omega又重新骑在了thor的腰上，从床头柜里掏出事先准备好的纱布，用刀划开alpha已经被染的红的衣服，一点点仔细地包扎。

“你还是心软了，Loki Cumberbatch。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP

Loki手顿了顿，什么也没说继续勒紧了alpha胳膊上的纱布。  
“你那天撞见我的后背上的伤痕后完全可以去父亲那里检举我，为什么还红着脸像个小兔子一样跑掉？”  
“thor odinson，你是不是真的觉得我没脑子？你可以给你高高在上的父亲说我勾引你，说我趁着夜色爬上你的床，趴在你的两腿间舔你的YJ，是我放浪不堪，是我图谋不轨，而不是你光明磊落的odinson少爷qj了他后母。”  
Alpha饶有兴趣地看着他的蓝玫瑰冷着脸恶毒地回答他的问题，手不老实地在他的腰上抚摸。

“那我换个问法，你刚才完全可以一刀毙命，为什么没下手？”  
“难道真的因为那个孩子？你对自己心狠的程度一个还未成型的胚胎算不了什么不是吗？Cumberbatch家的小儿子。”

Omega沉默不语地做完所有的包扎，拢好散落到腰上的睡衣，跨过满地的狼藉，走到窗边将窗帘拉开一个缝，像是没听见刚才那些话似的点起了一根烟。

Thor侧卧在床上看着面向窗外的omega，月光似乎能透过他苍白的身体，没了刚才嗜血的兴奋，现在更像是一条冰冷的毒蛇，在灌木丛中伺机而动。

“你查到了多少？”  
“几乎全部。包括你是怎么用手段让我父亲迷恋上你，怎么杀了对你有危险的同僚，怎么在这么短时间内把我父亲的身体搞垮。”

“所以你现在是要杀了我吗？”loki头都没回，月光太亮了，他这种生活在泥潭的人现在连月光也怕，更不要说像火一样的继子。

“当然不。只是我好奇你为什么过了7年才来复仇，你明明有很多次机会直接杀了他，为什么要委曲求全嫁进这个鬼屋…”

“因为我恨你们啊…你能明白看着自己的家人一个一个倒在面前，看着父亲被你们捅成骰子，母亲被你父亲为首的一群滚蛋凌辱的痛吗？我对你们borson一家的恨就是我的骨骼，是我的脊梁。想让我用几秒钟就送你们下地狱？那太便宜你们了，我不要送你们下地狱，我要给你们造一个地狱，活生生的地狱，看着他被滚滚业火烧成灰烬。”omega笑着转过身来，嘴唇上还残留着thor的血，美艳的脸庞被光亮分成两半，月光下的右眼是熊熊燃烧仇恨，阴影中的左眼却是无尽的悲伤。

Loki靠在窗户上，看着高大的继子一步步向他走来，他想逃了，可是后面是万丈深渊，他迈不开腿。alpha牵起自己夹着烟的那只手，将最后一口烟吸尽，火星散落到了他的手背上，留下一片红色的灼烧。

“那我们从此就是同盟了，母亲。”

Omega冷笑着拍开握住自己的手，“你以为你的这种鬼话我能相信？你是不是对自己的人品过于自信了odinson？别以为我对你下不了手。”

“当然，我相信你有这个能力，”thor将对方扭过去的头掰回来正面自己的眼睛，“但我们站在同样的立场上，我也同样恨他。”  
恍惚间loki觉得刚才那个暴戾的odinson又回来，信息素又变成了极具攻击性的酒香，压得omega甚至有点腿软。

“我的亲生母亲是曾经红极一时的舞场歌手，但odin看上了他另外一点——血统。她来自整个欧洲最古老隐蔽的种族，跟你一样有双瑰绿色的眼睛，他们一族被誉为‘狼’，每个alpha都是高等且体能极好，omega虽然要柔弱一点，但智商都很高。父亲看上了母亲的血统，将她从舞场抢回这个冰冷的牢笼，强迫她生下了我，是在地窖里，她的血流进石砖的缝隙里，她所受的屈辱和伤痛都埋在我的灵魂里，我必须杀了他。”

“所以你就可以跑来QJ我？你跟odin borson有什么区别？”omega忍着想要安抚他的心情，用力掐住了alpha的脖子，恶狠狠地抛出伤人的话语。  
“你明明很喜欢，”刚才充满恨意的暴虐骤然消失，他的继子又回到了平时温柔的样子，将头埋在loki的肩头撒娇，“那晚你咬得我好紧，叫的也好听，也好湿，床单都快被你浸透了。”双手还不忘在omega身上摸来摸去，最后停留在滚圆的屁股上，用力搓揉。  
Alpha的呼吸落在怀中人的脖颈上，“你刚才那几刀弄得我好痛，伤口好像还在流血。”

“我们做吧。”

Loki觉得自己最后还是活成了个被alpha信息素牵着鼻子走的omega，各自心怀鬼胎的两人推搡着向床边移动，两张嘴紧紧地贴在一起，两个人的手忙乱地扒掉对方的衣服，明明thor身上被loki剌得就剩下几个破布条，loki身上也不过是一件腰带早已松垮的睡衣，这几步却仿佛走了一个世纪。

Omega只有上半身的上半部分躺在床上，一条腿被alpha扛在肩头，另一条腿搭在他的臂弯里，整个腰肢都悬空着，大敞大开的双腿让湿润的下Ti再也藏不住。thor也耐不住性子提枪就上，快三个月的禁Y生活让loki紧得不像话，两个人都粗喘着气，肉体碰撞的声音和Y靡的水声在夜里刺耳至极。

他们想要把彼此的灵魂都撞碎。

远处的天边夜色开始慢慢褪去，门外传来早起仆人的脚步声，却没人知道夫人在房间里跪趴在少爷身下承受一波又一波的R欲。omega嘴里咬着本来用来蒙眼的丝带，将J床声都堵在喉咙里，身上布满红色的指印和W痕，T瓣也因为持续的撞击红了一大片，听着外面的脚步声不由自主的扭动着腰肢夹紧自己身体里横冲直撞的YJ。

两具汗津津的L体毫无缝隙地贴合在一起。

而alpha的声音像是恶魔的低语，在不断GC的omega耳边厮磨着。  
“我们有孩子了，Loki。”  
“我好想标记你，我的蓝玫瑰。”  
“别离开我，别离开我，别离开我。”

等Loki再醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，他不记得他们最后是怎么结束的，也不记得他们做了多久，不过干爽的身体告诉自己thor应该是给自己擦拭了身体，还算个人。  
Omega觉得自己的小腹像是灌了铅，alpha像只种🔥马一样不停地在他身体里成结射J，自己的生Z腔里好像还有一部分J液的残留，这下没怀孕也要被搞成怀孕了。  
他的体质特殊，非发Q期是很难怀孕的，昨晚不过是情急之下的谎言，但这下可能会因为这个谎在未来交了小命。

干。

昨晚混乱的谈话里loki只能知道thor查到了他的身世，他来这个家的意图，但好像他还不知道每天下在饮食里下药的事，当然还有他们结盟的事实。

“夫人，您醒了吗？少爷叫您过去看看老爷。”不合时宜的敲门声总是打断loki的思绪，“知道了，马上来。”

结盟不假，上床也不假，但并不代表他们从此就是一条绳上的蚂蚱了，loki也不信他会将自己的一切全盘托出，也许昨天那些不过是现编的故事来博取他的同情心，结盟也不过是想要找一颗棋子，弑父的罪名不好听，他odinson也不会拿自己的名誉去赌。

Loki看着镜中的自己，因为昨晚激烈的运动眼睛到现在还有些红肿，身上的混乱的痕迹被高领衬衣遮住，但但凡稍微敏感点的鼻子都能闻到自己身上alpha的味道。omega烦躁地拿起柜子上的香水胡乱喷了一通，thor odinson是他全部计划里最大的变数，也许他会让自己竹篮打水一场空。

随后被推入万劫不复的深渊。

因为thor的归来，老头子的身体好转了很多，持续的低烧也下去了，父子两个人其乐融融的样子让loki反胃至极。  
某人昨晚还一脸恨意的说要杀了自己父亲，现在却一副孝子的姿态坐在床边紧握着老头子的手。

果然论衣冠禽兽两面三刀，还是他们一家是鼻祖。

“Thor，这段时间你母亲照顾我照顾得很好，最近战事既然平息下来了你也就安安静静在家休养，你身上的伤似乎不轻啊，一股血腥味。”  
Loki绷着笑脸端过了仆人手中的晚餐，thor主动给他让开位置，站在后母身后盯着他一口一口给自己父亲喂饭。“Thor 也平安归来了，老爷你的身体一定会慢慢好起来的，不必太担心，少爷很优秀，一定会把咱们家管理得井井有条的。”

三个人貌合神离地共处一室，阳奉阴违的话语让人难受至极，而且那个混蛋还一口一个“母亲”的叫着，膝盖却暗中磨蹭着Omega的尾椎骨。  
感谢老头子身体不济，让他们早点回去了，否则Loki真的会吐在他们面前，整整一天什么都没进的胃不停地抽痛。

Omega加快脚步地想离开他危险的继子，还没等反应过来却被金发的继子拉进了旁边空无一人的房间，一把压在墙面上。Loki能感受到身后人双腿间已经抬头的Y望隔着布料在自己的T缝里来回耸动，舌头舔祇着红得快滴血的耳垂，手指还在自己嘴里不停的搅动。“Mom，你答应父亲的，要跟我好好相处，要照顾我直到身体恢复，我身上的伤都是你弄的。”Omega因为嘴里乱动的手指连一句完整的话都说不清楚，呜咽的声音，反胃导致的眼眶通红让alpha的理智再次崩了线，将身下人的裤子扯到膝盖就直接冲了进去。  
Loki的双手被alpha按在墙上，不得不主动撅起屁股接受冲撞，劲道大得仿佛要把自己的Z宫顶穿。  
“你别叫出声哦，父亲就在墙的那边，你是想当着他的面做吗？”alpha低沉的声音在Omega耳边再次响起，Loki受够了他的引诱，抬起脚狠狠地踩了下去，痛到脸都扭曲的继子单脚往后跳，“Thor odinson, 你要是下次再敢做A的时候叫我‘妈妈’、‘母亲’，你就等着跟你的死鬼老爹一起躺在那张床上等死吧！”说罢提上裤子头也不回地留alpha哑哑嗤笑。

之后的一段时间，白天他们是其乐融融的母子二人，等到晚上，Thor每日都会爬上继母的床，把他C得像个奶油泡芙，红着眼睛求饶。Thor一边抽插着自己的下T，一边幻想他的头生子，他不能标记Loki，但孕期的Omega对alpha的信息素需求极大，可不能亏待了他的蓝玫瑰。

而Odin自从上次他回来那次回光返照后，身体情况又开始每况愈下，长期的卧床让他后腰的肉腐烂化脓，连医生都让他们准备好后事，就看老爷子能坚持多久了。Loki像个称职的好妻子，每天尽心尽力地照顾丈夫，似乎想尽一切办法延长他最后的日子，不过Thor知道他不过是想让仇人多感受感受人间疾苦，撒手人寰太容易了，也太无趣了。alpha不在乎他坏心眼的Omega到底在谋划着什么，他只希望Loki肚子里的孩子可以平安长大，为此他不会让任何人伤害他或者她。

那是他与他的爱，血与肉的结晶。

不过上帝还是很乐意跟他们多开开玩笑，Omega突如其来的热潮期打破了Thor一切的幻想。

Loki像兔子躲进洞窟一样躲在屋子里一整天，狐疑的alpha强行破门而入，迎接他的是浓郁的信息素，只有发Q期才有的甜腻的味道。  
“你果然是个小骗子，”Thor扯开被子看着在里面被情Yu折磨到颤抖的爱人，“只有8、9个月的孕妇才会有发Q期，况且4个月了你的小腹还是平坦得像地板。”  
Omega闭着眼睛都能感受他的alpha的盛怒，他知道Thor并不是因为孩子才爱上他，而他的怒火都是因为Loki拿怀孕当手段，当欺骗他的免死金牌。

毕竟Thor无数次摸着他的小腹说：他们这一生犯过无数次错，杀过无数的人，但只有肚子里这个小家伙，不希望他沾染着世间丝毫的黑暗。

他们用恨意支撑着自己的人生，但若能换取孩子一生只有幸福，便也值得了。

此时辛辣的信息素弄得Loki一句话都说不出来，“银舌头”的称号毁于一旦。

alpha将光LUO的Omega用被子紧紧裹住，一把扛在肩上就往外走，“不过没关系，我的爱。现在再怀也为时不晚，准备好接受撒谎的惩罚了吗？Mom？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP

Loki实在没想到Thor Odinson就这样扛着他出了门，他们是偷情，还是继母和少爷偷情，是被世人唾弃、下流的、病态的关系，是滋生在黑暗角落犹如雨季霉斑一样的爱情。

“Hey! 你放我下来！你个混蛋你他妈的！”Omega的挣扎着让继子放过他，却看到楼梯上的管家主动地下头为他们让了路，原来有人早就知道这个宅子里在发生着什么，只不过是心照不宣地共同闭嘴罢了。

alpha将发情期的小兔子扔进了自己屋里的大床上，满屋alpha的味道瞬间让刚还在挣扎的Omega软了身子。这是Loki第二次进Thor的房间，陌生的坏境和缠绕全身的信息素瞬间就软了身子，空虚的小腹叫嚣着，渴望着更多。

Thor看着在床上扭来扭曲的爱人，慢条斯理地脱掉自己的军装外套，将白衬衣的袖子卷到臂弯，露出精壮小臂，俨然一副要好好修理小混蛋的架势。  
“Thor…我错了…真的……”这可能是Omega第一次真正服软吧。即使在过去的七年里，他被无数的alpha折辱，他也从未顺从，从未低下头，那些alpha还被他想尽办法神不知鬼不觉地杀掉。

Loki Cumberbatch 是被屠杀了的家族中唯一的幸存者，他可以是野兽，可以是杀人魔，但永远别想让他成为砧板上那块血淋淋的肉，任人宰割。可当他面对Thor Odinson，他却再也无法做一条毒蛇了，他是匹诺曹，扯下无数的谎言只为能留住爱人。

就像Thor从战场上死里逃生回来的那晚在他耳边不停重复的话语一样。  
“别离开我，别离开我，别离开我。”

他是诡计之神，但他从未骗得过自己的爱人，因为他不肯欺骗自己最后的真心。

他大概从一开始就没对Thor心硬过。

alpha将床中央的可人拖到床沿，捡起地上军装上的腰带，啪啪啪几下将Omega圆润的臀部抽的快要滴血，纵横的红印布满白皙的皮肤，小屁股的主人也随着鞭挞的动作尖叫着。

三分疼痛，七分情欲。

Thor原以为自己把真心掏出来跟他看就能换回小骗子的信任，可Loki还是不知悔改，他知道自己有多疼爱这个孩子，更清楚自己有多爱他，如果他早早坦白他绝对不会像现在一样怒发冲冠，他错就错在等到事情掩盖不了一切要败露的时候才知道求饶认错，甚至买通医生和仆人跟他一起圆这个弥天大谎。

“Thor…我真的错了…别打了…疼……”Omega眼泪止不住的往下掉，带着哭腔的求饶叫醒了盛怒中的alpha，他才反应过来刚才下手重了，只好将眼泪吧嗒的爱人扶起来，亲吻着刚才留下的红肿，无言诉说着自己的抱歉。

alpha揉了揉Loki涨红的脸庞，舌尖轻轻勾走了他鼻尖上的泪水，Omega以为今晚的闹剧就此结束，却看到Thor从外屋的书房里拿进来了个熟悉的东西。

干，那是他消失已久的按摩棒。

夜还长，惩罚当然还没结束。

Loki看着他的alpha上半身挂着徒有其名的白衬衣，只有最下面的几颗扣子还发挥着他们的作用，下半身的军裤被撑起一个小帐篷，军靴落在地板上沉重的声音让自己无比心安。Thor将小玩意儿扔到床上，自己则是靠在墙上等着Omega自己主动。

“Loki，你知道当初我为什么会对你下手吗？”alpha轻笑着看着侧躺着在床上的小白兔，身上因为欲望透着粉红，绿色的眸子里蓄满泪水，用嘴不停地汲取空气中微薄的氧气。“因为我从门缝里看到了你一个人在自慰，看到你大开着双腿，看到你布满水痕的腿根，还有你呜咽的呻吟。  
Omega的脸随着alpha下流的描述越来越红，原来这个滚蛋那么早就动了邪念。

“那时我才知道原来你和父亲还未发生任何事情，既然他不下口，那就别管我捷足先登。”

“所以，作为撒谎的代价，自慰给我看吧。”

令人难过的是，好了伤疤忘了疼的小兔子就是不信邪，非要跟alpha对着干，挺直腰板用行动告诉他“老子拒绝，谢谢”。两个人对峙不下的场景异常尴尬，只有信息素在无形中相互纠缠斗争，原本就是烈酒一样的信息素，现在因为特殊时期混杂着一股蜂蜜的味道。

他们都在等那个先败下阵的输家。

Well，处于发情期的某人最终还是屈服在alpha的淫威之下，颤巍巍地拿起了一旁的玩具，分开一点点推入自己的泥泞的雌穴。  
身处特等席的Thor清楚的看到爱人是怎样用双腿撑起自己的窄腰，再一点点将冰冷的棒子推进红肿的下体。原本开合的小口被玩具撑大，然后只留下一个手柄在外面。  
过于美艳的画面让alpha口干舌燥，甚至觉得自己的阴茎快要捅破裤子。  
狡猾的兔子也察觉了alpha额头上的暴起的青筋，故意加快手中的冲动，下身的水声越来越大，同时不忘卯足劲把一声声的呻吟叫得酥至入骨，等着那位衣冠禽兽主动扑上来。

自始至终他们明明就是相互勾引，不存在任何其他的情愫。

长年训练的好处就是耐力特别好，Thor交叉着双臂稳定住自己跳动的心脏，还有下体，看着床上的美人还能搞出什么花样。

Fine，两分钟之后，他的小淫魔赢了。

Thor最终还是败下阵来，一把将床上陶醉在高潮里的omega翻了个个，凭着前穴流下来体液按摩着紧闭着的另一个秘密之地，“Mom…你水多得都不用润滑剂就能弄湿你的肛门唉…”。

“操…你的…Thor odinson！”Loki被后穴里的手指按压得一句整话都说不出来，屁股还在火辣辣的疼，这个混蛋还一边不断抽动着按摩棒，一边不断用手指寻找他的前列腺，前后夹击的舒爽感让憋在体内一天的欲火终于有了发泄的地方。  
在Alpha的不懈努力之下坚挺却被冷落了很久的挺翘最后在完全没有抚慰的情况下射了出来，omega整个上半身瘫软在床上，任凭身后贪得无厌的某人把坚硬的欲望塞进自己的屁股。

干。真的太爽了。  
Loki快感受不到自己下体的存在了，疼痛让这场性爱的完美程度超越了自己的想象，身下两个穴都湿漉漉得被撑到了最大，omega不由自主地主动揉搓自己的乳尖，贪婪地想要获得无上的欢愉。  
毫不停歇的操干让发泄过一次的阴茎再次勃起，alpha发现了身下人身体的变化，解下loki绑头发的丝带紧紧系在了贴在小腹的欲望根部，“我相信你用骚穴也能完美地高潮的，mom。”

“你他妈再叫一声‘mom’就从老子身体里滚出去！”  
听到自己的小兔子恢复了以往的暴躁的状态，thor更加卖力的把自己的阴茎往里塞，甚至抬起omega的一条腿让它进得更深。  
发泄无门的omega只好用不断的高潮来缓解逐渐被推上顶峰的欲望，最终迎来了人生中第一次潮吹。从内里喷涌而出的爱液将阴道里的按摩棒推出半截，loki惊叫着反手抓住扶在自己腰上的胳膊，却被坏心眼的alpha用大腿硬生生地顶了回去，直直撞上已经松软的子宫口。

Loki粗喘着气攥紧手里的床单，这一切都太过了。有了第一次潮吹，第二次第三次接踵而至，可thor完全不给他喘息的时间，在肠道里进进出出，不断折磨前列腺的同时还不忘不断用大腿把掉出来的玩具推回去。

“Fuck！you asshole！操你妈的！”高强度的性爱让omega已经有点头晕，本能地想要逃离身后的大棒。  
“我不正操着你呢吗mom，”Thor爱死了omega伶牙俐齿的模样，“还是说你还想要更多？”但却不允许他逃离自己一步，他们的灵魂生长在人性最黑暗的缝隙中，扭曲而疯狂，但这并不会影响他们爱着彼此的本质。

Alpha甚至怀疑自己的发情期会被loki的信息素提前引爆，他将omega从背后抱起，将他的双腿分到极限，从后面一下一下粗暴地顶着痉挛肠道内的敏感点，嘴唇却温柔拂过腺体，犹如蜻蜓点水般落下一个又一个吻。  
Loki被体位的变换弄醒了，睁开眼睛却发现自己正对着连窗帘都没有拉的落地窗。这个点虽已是深夜，但还是有零零散散的仆人在花园里忙碌，只要他们抬抬头，就能看到他们的夫人被少爷抱着操着后穴，前面还塞着一个醒目的按摩棒，哦对了，阴茎根部还被打了个可爱的蝴蝶结。

这个想法激得omega再次迎来了又一波高潮，这次没了thor的阻拦，冰冷的玩具被汹涌的爱液冲出身体，叮咣咣咣地掉落在地上。  
“Thor…Thor…放开我…求你了……”Loki呜咽着请求身后的alpha原谅他曾经的所作所为，他真的快要疯了，无论是身体上还是精神上。

“放开你的哪？”  
“前面…前面！快解开…呜呜…再搞下去真的就要坏了…”omega的欲望的确已经被勒得紫红，thor赶紧放平泪人解下丝带，憋在体内的精液从马眼中不断地溢出来，alpha灵活的舌头舔去了柱身上的白浊，顺便送了他一段火辣的深喉服务。  
不过这回就是被操得合不拢的两个小孔在不停地叫嚣，软肉主动地一张一合发出啵啵的声音，弄得两人更加欲火焚身。

Thor也快要到极限了，火热的阴茎直冲向已经被玩弄得松软的腔口，力度猛烈到loki都怀疑他把腔口错当成穴口，不停地进进出出，龟头每次都还精准地装上生殖腔内最酥麻的那一点，omega耐不住性子用尽全力夹住了胡作非为的肉棒，这下换alpha抑制不住地叫出了声，“fuck，mom你别夹我.…”  
终于安定下来的龟头开始在生殖腔迅速成结，鸡蛋大的结撑满了omega的肥沃的腔，胡搞了一晚上的两人终于不得不抱着彼此消停下来。alpha射精的时间很长，Loki觉得自己的小腹因为这些体液涨的不行，原本低下头的阴茎也不知道怎么就又又又抬起了头，什么也射不出来只好流出几滴透明的体液，随后便体力不支沉沉的睡去。  
Thor看着皱着眉头睡着的爱人，刚才的怒气早就被抛到九霄云外，他现在只想好好陪伴他的omega度过这次发情期。

他们在一起后的第一个发情期。

Well，他的确做到了，后来的几天Loki连出卧室门的机会都没有，白天一直睡着，等到晚上thor照顾好odin处理完公务，他们的生活才刚刚开始。

在床上躺尸的omega甚至怀疑他是想囚禁他的后妈然后杀了他亲爹最后独占家产。

其实如此浑浑噩噩不分日夜的日子也不赖？  
Alpha把自己照顾得很好，omega也爱极了他压迫性的信息素，甚至在R欲的时光里错过了看odin咽气的戏码。

Thor一脸抱歉地倚在门边告诉他父亲在今早已经过世的消息，埋在被褥里的复仇者并未有任何狂喜的回应，只是闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

Loki在这七年里每一个绝望的夜晚都被那把烧了整个家族的那把大火惊醒，梦醒后的每个绝望的夜晚都在期待着这一天的到来。  
可真的来临的时候，他竟然只剩下怅然若失。

Borson将军披着国🔥旗光荣的下葬，脸上只有死后的平静。loki没有看到他的挣扎，他的痛苦，他的绝望，但他似乎并没有多遗憾，也没多快乐。  
滂泼大雨里，葬礼上的每个人都庄严肃穆地注视着棺材一点点被泥土掩盖，仿佛只记得borson一生的伟业，没人记得惨死在他手下的家族和生命。  
Loki和他的继子共打着一把黑伞，雨却淋湿了两人一边的肩膀，他们之间似乎是有一堵无形的墙，他们不敢牵手，也不知道应该以怎样的身份面对彼此，更不知道两人的未来还有多少荆棘。

那晚alpha抱着他弄了很久，两个人什么都没说，只是抱紧彼此，让最后的热度能温存得更久些，更久些，更久些。

明天Borson的大宅就易主了，从此只有只有odinson家族，而loki不过是上一任家主的遗孀。

Omega的手插进身上人的金发里，眼泪止不住的流下来。

他从没想过执念般的人生目标实现的一天他该何去何从。

一夜无眠。

等到太阳升起的那一刻，他们却无暇顾及这些了。borson的死亡带来的势必是让那些伺机而动的势力趁着新家主还年轻，迅速瓜分新生的odinson家族这块肥肉。Loki连着几天都没看到thor回来，听管家说他这几天白天处理堆积成山的公事，晚上还要去各种应酬，巩固曾经的盟友。

Loki Laufeyson 讨厌被甩在身后，更讨厌当一颗弃子，他想逃了。

他必须得逃。

Borson的遗孀搜刮了不少宝石，其中包括那颗蓝玫瑰宝石。他才不会空着手离开，何况蓝玫瑰本来就属于他，当年他揣着家族最后的遗产逃出了屠宰场，后来却因为食物和药不得不卖掉这颗宝石。

Loki计划连夜逃出这个鬼地方，他不能保证Thor不会杀了自己，他是唯一知道他光明磊落背面阴暗面的人，而且现在的自己对他来说除了能生孩子好像没什么用了，遗憾的是他还没有怀孕。

爱？  
爱不过是这人世中无聊的消遣罢了，爱得再深又能怎么样，还不是会给金钱、权势、地位低下头？

分清利害，才是活下去的王道。

新家主的上任后，大宅里安排了许多警卫，想要从他们的眼皮子底下逃走，只能是从走廊尽头的房间翻窗出去，再穿过花园、灌木丛，跑到宅子背后的马路上去。

Loki只带了一袋珠宝，一把手qiang。他将最爱的那把匕首放在自己床的正中央，刀面上的凹槽里还保留着干涸的血迹。午夜的时候巡逻的人最少，一切都按照原计划进行。心中满怀着雀跃的omega躲过巡逻，灌木丛就在眼前，自由也是，他Thor odinson休想以爱之名囚禁他一辈子。

砰。

从右后背传来的酥麻感让出逃的兔子双腿像是被脚下的蔷薇藤紧紧栓住，荆棘插入自己的血肉。在闭上眼的最后一秒，Loki回过头看到了拿着qiang站在他身后的金发男子。

阿斯加德历632年5月2日，Odin Borson元帅死于重伤不治。

阿斯加德历633年5月17日，新任家主Odinson将军对外宣布已经找到了杀害父亲的凶手，他并非死于重伤不治，而是被人下毒和喂食鸦🔥片，导致伤口长时间无法愈合。杀人凶手是父亲刚娶进门半年的后母，并且通过搜查已经在其住处搜到了手枪、匕首、毒针，以及作案用的鸦🔥片和毒药。现在人被关在odinson将军家的地牢里，犯人先对搜查出的证据供认不讳，他必将付出惨痛的代价。

阿斯加德历633年12月5日，平息了快一年的边境线枪声再次打响，临时休战协议如今是废纸一张。Odinson将军再次带领士兵前往前线。

阿斯加德历633年12月24日，平安夜Odinson大宅突发一场大火，只有少数仆人幸存。警方在火势熄灭后对大宅进行搜查，一共15人在火中遇难。不过警方没有找到一直关押在地牢的杀人犯，反而在二楼尽头的房间里发现了一个被锁在床上的男性omega。身上大部分都已被烤焦，无法辨认其长相，只能大概分辨出他身上似乎有一条连衣裙，因为高温紧缩在男子的身上。警方将火情以及伤亡人数报给了远在边境的将军，却迟迟未得到回应。

阿斯加德历635年4月3日，以odinson将军为首的新派说服国王与邻国建交，并签署了停战协议，后续建交工作也在紧锣密鼓地进行中，多年的战火终于有了终点。

阿斯加德历640年12月25日，在圣诞夜的家族舞会上odinson将军宣布他已有继承人，并且是双胞胎。黑发的秘书将一男一女两个孩子领上台，看起来已经有6、7岁。

好消息传遍大街小巷，国民歌颂odinson将军的丰功伟绩，并请求上帝保佑他与他的孩子一生平安。

当然，这是故事的A面。  
故事的B面，只有寥寥几人知晓。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP

一身军装的黑发秘书抱着一堆文件等着办公室里的争吵结束。  
“Fine！我们说不过你！”几个吹胡子瞪眼的老头怒气冲冲地摔门离开，秘书都有点心疼门，坏了又要重新花钱换。  
推门进去背对着窗户的将军窝在办公桌后的皮椅里，皱着眉头闭目养息。  
“那群老古董又想打仗？”秘书放下怀里的文件，主动跨坐到金发的将军腿上，吻了吻对方的拧着的眉头。  
“嗯。Hela和Fenrir呢？”  
“已经送去学校了。早上两个人看不到你还哭着说不去学校呢。”秘书笑着，还不忘把自己冰冷的手塞进odinson将军的衬衣里，抓着他的腹肌和胸肌一通乱摸。“那帮老头子非要打仗就让他们自己带兵上前线，非要大清早给人赌气。”  
将军看着身上气呼呼的可人，“怎么心疼我了？怕我上了战场就回不来了？”一边解开了身上人的皮带，将军裤拉至腿弯处，露出白皙的大腿。

“那倒没有，我巴不得呢。这样我即可以独占你的家产，还可以带着你心爱的孩子远走高飞。”

“你不会的。否则当年你就可以在我的饭里也下点料，可能我比odin死得还早些”alpha捏了捏秘书气鼓鼓的脸颊，活像一只小仓鼠，“别生气了，听话。”  
“哼…从发情期的omega床上不辞而别的alpha都是禽兽，别指望我能马上原谅你。”  
“是吗？那你怎么还贴着气味阻隔贴跑进我的办公室？”坏心眼的alpha拉开自己的裤链，猛地按下秘书的腰肢。  
“啊！fuck…”突然进去的巨大顶得omega骂出声，却又满意地主动上下活动，顺便还暗地里夹弄着体内的YJ。

“因为我想念你的大棒了，odinson将军。”

Thor摸着沉浸在情欲里omega小腹上的浅浅的妊娠纹还有鼓起的刀疤，晨光困在他的柔情似水的眼眸上，一切事情都恍然若世。

故事的B面隐藏在他们的爱里，瞒过世人，骗过命运。

时间回到Loki出逃的那晚。

Thor不是不想回家，而是不能。父亲虽然已死，但是他的眼线还藏在这个偌大的宅子里。如果他过分和他的后母亲近，弑父的罪名肯定是逃不了了，Loki的命也保不住了。他始终放心不下他，后母的一举一动都有可能报告给父亲曾经的盟友，或者敌人。

他的爱人虽然深谙如何神不知鬼不觉杀人，但却对阿斯加德众家族之间连成的大网了解甚少。当年Cumberbatch家族就是因为拥有强大根基却不愿意与别人同盟，惨遭父亲为首的一批新兴家族的黑手。

趁着午夜thor想溜回爱人的身边，亲自跟他商议他之后的计划，却不料撞见了某只出逃的兔子。

比起不被信任的生气，omega的安全才是更重要的。他出逃的事情眼线百分之七十的可能已经知晓，而且他前方的灌木丛，从外面看是可以通至马路的，但实则Loki根本走不出去。那是为了埋葬死在这个家族尸体的庞大墓地，也是odin用来困住omega野兔们来捕食的猎场。如果现在只是把他叫回来，在外人眼里肯定有鬼。  
这个家族从来不会留背叛者的命，何况在别人看来，黑发的男子不过是卑贱的军妓。

情急之下Thor只好用藏在花坛里的麻醉枪瞄准他，扣下扳机，掩人耳目。  
他需要Loki和他再演一场大戏，给这个濒死的家族大换血。

RESHUFFLE. 

这一枪就是送给暗地里猛兽最好的礼物。  
好戏开场了。  
对不起了我的爱，但我们必须瞒天过海。

Loki第二天是在一个陌生的房间里醒来的，脚腕被拷上锁链藏在床尾，后背包扎好的枪伤传来一阵阵的钝痛。而始作俑者就坐在地板上靠着他的床，沉沉地睡着。omega拿起床头柜上的古董花瓶，轻轻地往门边移动，他想知道自己现在在哪，还在不在大宅里。

听到锁链响动的thor猛地醒来，抬眼看到他的兔子赤脚踩在地毯上，手里握着花瓶蹑手蹑脚地往门边走。loki也感受到背后的目光，一回头两人视线就此相撞。alpha的目光盯得omega内心发毛，出逃犯只好先炸了毛来掩盖自己的心虚，“你他妈干什——唔！唔！”，质问的话还没说完，却被alpha一个箭步冲过来捂上了嘴。

一周未见，见了面就开枪的混蛋压低声音，嗓音里参杂着沙哑，“听着，Loki。现在咱们身边有父亲之前的眼线，前晚偷偷出门递消息被管家抓了个正着，家里面肯定还有。”  
看着omega渐渐平静下来的眼神，Thor放开了捂住他嘴的手，把赤脚的兔子抱回了床上并小心地解开了脚链，“这里是我房间的暗室，我昨晚开qiang打了你后我告诉仆人们你因为涉嫌杀害父亲被我关进了地牢。我们的关系其实只有管家一个人知道，他是我的人。现在眼线肯定已经把消息送给了父亲之前的盟友，你需要做我的替罪羊，否则他们将会伪造一大堆证据并以弑父、通奸的名义扳倒我，到那时候我们都活不了。”

“你明明知道我讨厌做别人的棋子，尤其是你的。”loki大口顺着气抬眼盯着一脸真诚的alpha，深深怀疑他就是想无限期利用和囚禁自己，甚至还用链子锁住自己。

“当然我知道！你不是我的棋子！请你相信我一回！别再跑了我求你…”alpha无奈又心疼地揉了揉爱人发红的脚腕，“现在是我们共同下一盘棋，Loki。你的替身现在躺在地牢里，等到审判真正结束，眼线也被除干净了后，我需要你混入仆人当中，帮我给这个家族洗牌，我们只需留下最忠诚的同伴。”

当晚两人密谋了很久，最终决定在12月24日之前排除一切障碍，然后在圣诞夜的party上用一把大火，给这个腐朽的家族提纯。

因为战事，Thor突然被派去前线，alpha又像上次一样甚至来不及告别就匆匆离去，loki没什么时间来感伤，这意味着omega自己必须完成之后的计划，不容闪失。

那晚死去的15人里，有密谋叛变的仆人，有吃里扒外的亲戚，圣诞节的欢喜气氛和odinson将军失联的消息让他们放松了警惕，几杯酒下了肚通通被秘药撂倒在宴会厅里东倒西歪地昏迷。

还有Loki的替死鬼。

Loki将他勒死后把他紧紧绑在二楼尽头的床上，火势会往这边袭来，但不会把他烧成一具干尸，看不清的脸的尸体是最好的假死道具。尸体上的黑色蕾丝连衣裙则是额外附赠，说不定他日Odinson将军能得一个偏爱女装男性Omega的名声。

Well，这是Loki牙呲必报的天性使然。

管家按照之前的吩咐把家里的窗帘换成易燃的材料，还在整个宴会厅里倒满汽油，最后替家主点燃了最后的烈火。omega混在最后留下的一群仆人逃出熊熊大火，其中几个男仆还在奋力救火。一群人站在院子，loki躲在他们中，看着一扇扇窗户里肆意的火光，凶猛的热浪甚至冲破了好几扇窗户。仆人们的惊叫，玻璃碎裂的声音，若隐若现的汽油味，混杂着肉体被烧焦的味道，冲击着Loki的五官。

这是他第二次注视在大火中挣扎的房屋，不同的是，上次是绝望，这次是希望。  
这就是他和odinson的未来。

黑发男子带上事先准备好的钱和qiang，拉上斗篷消失在茫茫黑夜，背后的火光照亮充满荆棘的前方。

燃烧吧，燃烧吧，照亮他们一家人的未来吧。

Omega抚摸着alpha的脸颊，两人相连的地方湿润至极，他们的爱依旧热烈，但不再需要撞得粉身碎骨。他们不是圣人，没必要为了所谓高尚的爱情舍去一切。他们更愿意做贪婪的魔鬼，沉迷于吞下世间一切的美好的东西，金钱也好地位也罢，他们也都不能舍弃。

为了他们自己，更是为了白纸般的两个孩子。

“报告！odinson将军！昨晚营地里发生的枪击案嫌疑人已经抓捕！”Alex中士在外面咆哮的声音吓得正在偷腥的两人一个激灵，黑发秘书赶紧站起来穿好裤子站在一边，看着爱人铁青的脸忍住笑意。

“进。”

事发突然，odinson将军甚至来不及把自己的大家伙放回裤子，在一旁omega看着湿淋淋的坚挺快要憋死了。  
“嫌疑人是上个月刚刚入伍的新兵，用的是已经停产的手qiang。”  
“带下去好好审问，别弄死了。”感谢那个中士是个beta，闻不到屋子里黏湿的味道，还有alpha在暴怒边缘的信息素。  
“属下还有些事情报告！上周……”

一切都按照原计划进行。  
除了那两个孩子。

Loki12月月初才对自己有些鼓起的肚子产生怀疑，在暗室生活的这几个月thor每隔一段时间都有派人来给他做身体检查，前几天医生明明刚来看过他，却没人告诉他他怀孕了。

当晚thor回到暗室，看到火冒三丈的omega一手举着当初那把匕首（后来从他的房间偷偷拿回来给他防身了），另一只手指着自己有一点点圆润的腰身咬牙切齿的兴师问罪。  
“Thor odinson，请你解释一下？ ”  
“Well，你怀孕了，快两个月。”  
“我说的是为什么不告诉我？！？”  
大灰狼笑着一把扑倒炸毛的小兔，夺下手里的匕首扔在一边，意味深长地咬了咬红肿的腺体，“当初你没怀不也没告诉我吗？”

好消息是当晚他们又深度交流到快要天明，到最后火气都化成液体了。

怀孕虽然没有影响到平安夜的计划，但omega不得不改变之后的路线。原本他打算直接去身处边境alpha身边，可为了保护腹中的生命，他只能前往森林深处的华纳海姆。

那里是Thor母亲的宗族生活的地方，位于阿斯加德北面的森林里。与其说那里是与世隔绝的城镇，不如说更像个独立的小国家，他们不屑于和外界联系，智慧和强壮的身体让他们足够自给自足，连国王都要忌惮他们三分。而Thor的母亲在成年后选择了离开家乡，很不幸的在玫瑰一般的年龄里被odin玷污伤害，最后在冰冷的高塔里结束了自己的生命。  
Thor几年前有前往华纳海姆，给自己的母亲造了个衣冠冢，也结识了几个亲信，此后一直保持着联络。  
月份一大，怀孕的omega经不起任何风雨，那里是最好的选择，起码是战火与纷争不会轻易波及到的地方。

Hela和Fenrir于634年8月份一个酷暑夜里出生，并在这继续生活了3年。  
姐姐黑发蓝眼，弟弟金发碧眼。  
Loki听他们的乳母说两个孩子小时候可爱极了，而且像个小大人一样，只要道理讲通了，就不再哭闹。

只是这些Loki没能看到，Thor也是。  
生完孩子的omega简单地修养了一个月，等身体恢复得差不多，就只身一人跑去了Thor所在的战场。  
他很抱歉留下孩子就走，不是不爱他们，而是太爱了，所以坚决不能让孩子们的父亲惨死在战场上，他们一家人都要活下来，然后一起活下去。

635年签署停战协议后，两人从战场上归凯旋来，代价是Thor失去了一只眼睛，Loki失去了再怀孕的可能。  
他们很想尽快接回孩子们，但国内并不比边境好到哪里，掌握政权的人们热衷于明争暗斗，形式依旧严峻。Thor为首的新派被老古董们仇视，这群老古董一心只想扩张领土和掠夺他国资源，而新派则坚持用和平建交的方式结束折磨两国人民多年的战争来还大家一个安宁。因此这群顽固不化的保守派想方设法给他们使绊子，稍有不慎就全军覆没。

Thor和Loki不敢用自己孩子的命冒这个险，也不能。如果他们活不了，起码两个孩子在华纳海姆的庇护下可以顺利成年，此后他们是回到这片纷争之地也好，还是在华纳海姆平凡度过一生也罢，都是他们的选择了。

感谢上帝保佑，一切都顺利。

639年斗争终于慢慢平息，odinson将军成了一等功臣，国王的最信赖的人，是野心再大的人也吞不下去的硬骨头。

两人这才亲自去华纳海姆接回了孩子们，而孩子们的确如同乳母信里写的那般，比同龄的孩子要更加成熟。Thor原以为他们会非常排斥从未谋面的父母，可只是简单的自我介绍和交谈就化解了他们的不信任，两个孩子主动牵住了Loki和Thor的手，眼神纯真且坚定。

两个稚嫩的声音说道，“回家吧，Father。”

Alex中士滔滔不绝的汇报黑发的秘书一句都没听进去，也许是发情期的omega过于感性，他竟然非常想念家里两个捣蛋鬼了，即使他们刚分别了不到2个小时。

“Hey honey，在想什么？”Thor终于送走了自己尽职尽责的中士，尴尬得穿好裤子扭头看到盯着窗外发呆的秘书。  
“嗯？”Loki被alpha温柔的关心带出回忆，“在想那两个小混球。”  
站在阴影里的omega依旧美得不可方物，军装很好得勾勒出他成熟的身形，岁月和战火也不能侵蚀他的容颜，就像那颗摆在两人床头上的蓝玫瑰宝石。Odinson将军牵起爱人有些冰冷的手，一把将他拉进阳光，拉近他的身边。

“虽然有点突然，但是我等不了了。”Thor捏紧了手里的丝绒盒子，毫无保留地盯着对方绿色的眸子，心脏简直要蹦出胸口，“Loki Laufeyson先生，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

omega被突如其来的求婚弄得有点懵，并且Thor海风般的信息素也弄得他有点想掉眼泪，这个味道真的好久都没闻到了。

“戒指我可以收下，Thor Odinson将军。”Loki摸了摸他的大狗狗金色的短发，还吻了吻爱人冰冷的眼罩，“不过结婚就算了。”

阳光透过Loki的黑发，却再也透不过他的灵魂。  
只因他不再悔恨与绝望。

“我还是更爱和你偷情。”

END


End file.
